


Innocent Soul

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [10]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Adorable, Affection, Angst, Beautiful voice, Blind Character, Blushing, Bromance, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Kind and caring, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Nice eyes, Nicknames, Piano, References to Drugs, Romance, Sad, Singing, Sleeping/Napping, Some Humor, Tears, happiness, pure of heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: "Somehow, please tell me, why is it that people hurt each other and fight?What do you think when your friends wilt?How do you convey your love?I shall sing, the proof that life once existed,for those who do not have a name."Lamar meets a guy who's blind and has a nice voice. He sings beautifully, like an angel. He is also innocent with a kind and caring personality. What happens when Lamar gets feelings for him?~ Lamar x Male Oc[I wrote this Fanfiction with a close friend, B. His name on here/Wattpad is TheGayBerry :) If you wanna check out his Fanfics/One-shots.]





	1. Chapter 1 - The Guy With A Beautiful Voice

Lamar was going to the Burger Shot, walking there. He decided to stop by a park for a minute or two. He looked around. 

 

Lamar sat down on a bench. He watched jogging girls and walked dogs go by.

 

A guy was sitting on the grass near a lake and he was under a tree in the shade. He has a white dog lying next to him.

 

He has black hair with blue faded eyes and white skin. He is wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a gray jacket over it with gray jeans and white converse.

 

He smiled to himself. He started to sing. His voice sounds like an angel's or at least, that's what some people told him. He was singing a song in a different language.

 

_Saita no no hana yo_ _  
_ _Aa douka oshiete okure_ _  
_ _Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte_ _  
_ _Arasou no deshou_ _  
_ _  
_ _Rin to saku hana yo_ _  
_ _Soko kara nani ga mieru_ _  
_ _Hito wa naze yurushiau koto_ _  
_ _Dekinai no deshou_ _  
_ _  
_ _Ame ga sugite natsu wa_ _  
_ _Ao wo utsushita_ _  
_ _Hitotsu ni natte_ _  
_ _Chiisaku yureta_ _  
_ _Watashi no mae de_ _  
_ _Nani mo iwazu ni_ _  
_ _  
_ _Karete yuku tomo ni_ _  
_ _Omae wa nani wo omou_ _  
_ _Kotoba wo motanu sono ha de_ _  
_ _Nanto ai wo tsutaeru_ _  
_ _  
_ _Natsu no hi wa kagette_ _  
_ _Kaze ga nabiita_ _  
_ _Futatsu kasanatte_ _  
_ _Ikita akashi wo_ _  
_ _Watashi wa utaou_

_Na mo naki mono no tame_

 

Lamar's eyes darted to the one singing. His whole focus locked on him, under the tree. His voice, it really hypnotized Lamar. He looked at him through the song, not even noticing his gazing.

 

The guy finished singing the song and smiles again. His dog panted happily, hearing him sing. He touches her fur for a second, getting to her head. He pets the top of her head. Not looking at her tho. The dog didn't seem to mind and loved the attention.

 

Lamar felt a smile forming to his face, just watching at them. He got up and walked to them.   
  
\- “Hey.” Lamar said quietly, rubbing his neck.

 

He heard Lamar's voice as he looked up, slightly. "Hey." he said back to him. His dog got up and started smelling Lamar's hand. When she noticed that Lamar was a good guy, she started licking his hand.

 

\- “Heard ya singin'.. Ya got an..awesome voice, man..” Lamar said with a smile and crouched down when the dog licked his hand.   
  
\- “Hey buddy, what's your name? Ya smellin' the stink of mah dog, Chop? He ain't a bad dog, he'd love ya immediately..” Lamar spoke to the dog.

 

He smiled at him. He also notices that his dog is not near him but, probably near Lamar. "Thanks. By the way, her name is Cheza." he said to Lamar.  

 

Lamar was petting Cheza's head, smiling to her.   
  
\- “Oh, baby girl, huh? She's beautiful!” Lamar chuckled. He then looked at the man, sitting down beside him.   
  
\- “Ah'm Lamar, what's your name?”

 

He smiles at the comment for Cheza. "Thank you. I'm Leo."

 

Cheza walked back over, getting in front of him. Leo touched her fur again as he kisses her head. "Good girl."

 

Lamar smiled at them.   
  
\- “So uh, ya a singer or somethin'? Ah mean ya could be with that voice of yours.”

 

"I was gonna be a singer but, something happened..." Leo got saddened by the thought. Cheza snuggled her head against Leo to comfort him. "I'm okay, Cheza."

 

Lamar's smile dropped a bit.   
  
\- “Ah'm sorry, didn't mean to make ya remember bad things..” Lamar said, quietly again and rubbed his neck.

 

"It's fine. It's nice to meet you, Lamar. Wanna sit by me?" Leo asked him, noticing Lamar was already sat down but, not next to him.

 

\- “It's nice to meet ya too, Leo.” Lamar said and nodded to his question with a smile, getting closer, next to Leo now. Lamar looked at the lake, taking the sight in.

 

"I mostly like it here because it's peaceful. I imagine it's beautiful too." Leo said

 

Cheza was now laying on the ground again near Leo's leg. He still has a hand in her fur.

 

Lamar looked at him.   
  
\- “Yeah, ya are right 'bout that. It is beautiful.” he said

 

Leo smiled again at that. "You've got a nice voice." he also said to him.

 

Lamar chuckled and looked away.   
  


\- “Nah Ah' don't think that's so special..”

 

"It is to me and I love hearing it." Leo said with another smile.

 

Lamar blushed a bit.   
  
\- “A'ight then. If ya ain't a singer, what do ya do for livin'?” Lamar asked out of curiosity.

 

"I'm mostly at home with my mom and older sister. I can't really get around a lot without Cheza." he said, nearly laughing at the thought.

 

'He probably doesn't know. My bad.' Leo thought to himself.   
  
Lamar frowned a bit at his mention, taking a better look at Leo.   
  
\- “..Oh..” Lamar blushed by embarrassment, rubbing his neck again and looking away.   
  
\- “Ah.. that's.. Oh.. Ah'm such an idiot..”

 

Leo laughed, kind-heartedly. "It's alright, you didn't know that I'm blind. I should've told you earlier. I lost my sight at fourteen. It's been ten years now without it." he said

 

\- “Nah, it's fine, man..” Lamar chuckled   
  
\- “Ten years.. Ya have been a strong mofo for making your way to here from that age.. Should be proudda ya man..”

 

"Well, I was sad for one year, not only because losing my sight but, I also lost a good friend too. When you lose something, you realize how important and beautiful life really is. I'm still here. And at least, I still have my voice and other senses. I also have Cheza and my family too." Leo said, smiling.

 

Lamar couldn't help but smile to him.   
  
\- “Ya are right, so damn right.” Lamar chuckled again.

 

Leo smiles more. "I do miss seeing the beautiful things tho. I also had another dog but, she died. I had her for seven years. Then, I got Cheza. I've had her for two years now. She's my eyes." he said

 

Lamar hummed, agreeing.   
  
\- “She's a good girl.” Lamar said and looked at Cheza.

 

"Yes, she is. By the way, the song that I was singing earlier, it was in Japanese." Leo also said, still having a smile.

 

\- “Oh, ya know Japanese?” Lamar asked, curiously.

 

"A little bit. Wanna hear the english version of it?" Leo asked

 

\- “Dawg, Ah'm waitin' already. Go on, Ah'll listen..” Lamar said with excitement.

 

Leo had a smile. "Alright." He took a deep breath then, started singing.

 

_Oh, field flower that has bloomed,_ _  
_ _Ah, somehow, please tell me_ _  
_ _Why is it that people hurt each other_ _  
_ _And fight?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh, flower that blooms with the asphalt,_ _  
_ _What can you see from there?_ _  
_ _Why is it that people_ _  
_ _Cannot forgive each other?_ _  
_ _  
_ _In the summer, the rain passed_ _  
_ _And the blue reflected,_ _  
_ _Small, it rippled_ _  
_ _In front of me,_ _  
_ _Without saying a thing._ _  
_ _  
_ _What do you think_ _  
_ _When your friends wilt?_ _  
_ _With those leaves that do not carry words,_ _  
_ _How do you convey your love?_ _  
_ _  
_ _The summer sun is clouded_ _  
_ _And the wind fluttered._ _  
_ _I shall sing_ _  
_ _The proof that life once existed_

  
_For those who do not have a name._

 

He finishes the song with a kind smile.

 

Lamar clapped his hands softly together when Leo finished.   
  
\- “Beautiful, absolutely beautiful, dawg.” Lamar chuckled.

 

Leo had a big smile now. "Thanks." he said again.

 

Lamar smiled too. He chuckled and placed his hand carefully on Leo's shoulder.   
  
\- “People will remember yo voice, trust me. Ya can still be famous.” Lamar said

 

Leo kept his smile as he grabs Lamar's hand, holding it in his hands now. He starts touching the hand, rubbing circles on it with his fingers. "I like your hand too. It feels nice." he said

 

Lamar let Leo to take his hand. He liked his slender fingers to touch Lamar's hand, he smiled at it. Lamar brushed his thumb against Leo's hand.   
  
\- “Yours ain't bad either.” Lamar chuckled

 

Leo was still smiling. He's happy to be around another person. "Can I try something?" he asked in a kind voice.

 

Lamar frowned a bit in thought when he asked something like that. He smiled though.   
  
\- “Sure, dawg.” Lamar said with a warm tune.

 

Leo lets go of Lamar's hand. "Just hold still. I'm gonna guess something about you." he said then, closed his eyes to focus. He reaches up with his hands. Leo touched Lamar's neck up to his face, gently. “This is only a guess but, I think, you're a black guy in his mid twenties.”

 

Lamar felt goosebumps rise onto his skin when Leo's gentle hands ran across his neck and face. He blushed a bit by that, staying still.   
  
\- “Yeah, ya right 'bout that.” Lamar said, a smile tugging on his lips.

 

Leo pulls his hands away. "I'm glad that I was right. Also, how old are you?"   
  
\- “Ah’ just turned 27, ya were close with that guess.” Lamar murmured.

 

"Oh, I thought we were the same age." Leo said  

Leo laughed after that. "That's cool tho. You're older than me. I'm 24."

 

Lamar chuckled.   
  
\- “Not that much older.” Lamar said with a grin.

 

Leo couldn't help the slight smirk getting on his face. "Still..." he said, slightly teasing.

 

Lamar huffed jokingly and nudged Leo gently.   
  
\- “Mah wrinkly ass might be old, but surely ripe and wise too!”

 

Leo started laughing, trying to cover his mouth during the laughter too.

 

\- “And there ya are, laughing at me, kiddo' who knows nothin' 'bout back pains and wrinkles..” Lamar grinned, adoring Leo's heartwarming laugh.

 

Leo just smiled, stopping the laughing. "At least I'm still younger than you." he said, teasingly again.

 

\- “..Fine, ya win..” Lamar chuckled after that.

 

Leo smiled again. He gently reached and gives a side hug to Lamar. He would've gave a bear hug to him but, he wasn't sure if Lamar would like it or not.

 

Lamar was bit surprised by the hug, but he hugged him back.

 

After a few seconds, Leo pulled away with a smile still on his face.

 

Lamar couldn't help but smile too, he patted Leo's shoulder gently, as telling him that was nice. He felt bit awkward about it, blushing again.   
  
\- “Listen, if ya ever wanna hangout.. where can Ah' find ya?” Lamar asked.

 

Leo thought for a second then, took out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down his house phone number and address on there, the best he could. He knew these things by heart.

 

He used his fingers to make sure the writing was straight.

 

He gave the paper to Lamar after he's done.

 

"I hope you can read it." he said, half jokingly, half serious.

 

Lamar took the paper, fascinated by Leo's skill to write.   
  
\- “Thanks, that's really cool, dawg..”   
  
\- “Ya write very well.”

 

"My sister said I've always been able to have perfect writing. Being blind didn't change that or at least that's what I've been told a lot."  

 

\- “She told ya the truth.” Lamar murmured, looking at the piece of paper.   
  
\- “Ah'll make sure to call ya Leo, ya are a pretty amazing guy.” Lamar said and got up.

 

"Ok, bye. Have a nice day, Lamar." Leo said with his same smile.

 

\- “Ya too, Leo. Bye.” Lamar said with a smile and walked away from the park. He sighed, thinking about Leo, what an amazing guy indeed. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Who's That?

_\- “Ah'll make sure to call ya Leo, ya are a pretty amazing guy.” Lamar said and got up._

 

_"Ok, bye. Have a nice day, Lamar." Leo said with his same smile._

 

_\- “Ya too, Leo. Bye.” Lamar said with a smile and walked away from the park. He sighed, thinking about Leo, what an amazing guy indeed._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Leo grabs Cheza's leash and feels around, grabbing her collar. He puts the leash on her then, he gets up. He walked away from the park with Cheza guiding him, being his eyes again. Leo would put his hand on the walls of the buildings sometimes too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar went back home, making sure he kept the piece of paper which Leo gave him, in a good and safe place. He didn't want to lose the phone number nor the address. He made sure not to stain it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Leo got home and went inside. He closed the door.

 

Cheza barked to let Jess know that they were home now. Jessie, Leo's older sister came running out.

 

She has raven black hair with blue eyes and white skin, a similar look to Leo. She is also wearing a dark blue, long sleeved, crop top and blue jeans shorts. She's barefoot too.

 

Jess hugs Leo tightly, kissing his head. "Leo, where were you? Why did you take so long to get back? I was worried." she said

 

"Sorry, big sis but, I was at the park and I took long because I made a friend. His name is Lamar." Leo said to her.

 

"Ok. I'd like to meet this Lamar sometime." Jess said

 

"You'll like him. He's nice and fun to be around, just talking, hanging out, you know." he also said  

 

Jess nods her head. "Yeah, I get it. Want food then, a shower?" she asked him.

 

Leo nods his head.

 

Jess unleashes Cheza. The dog goes into the living room and lays down on the couch. Jess takes Leo's hand, taking him into the kitchen.

 

He smiles at her.

 

She had a smile back too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Later on, Lamar still needed to go out with the gang, they moved close to Leo's house. Lamar had already memorized his address, and he laid a long glance at the house before moving on. There had been another conflict between the gangs, this time he wasn't the one to blame.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jess made some macaroni and cheese for Leo. She gave him some on a plate. He started eating it.

 

Jess notices her two dogs, Brownie and Louie were near the big window. They were growling and almost barking.

 

She got close to them, kneeling down. "What is it, you two?" she asked them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar had Chop with him too, unfortunately the company of other canines had left our poor four-legged hero to bark at Leo's house.   
  
\- “Chop? Chop, what the hell! C'mon now!” Lamar tried to yell at him, but Chop kept looking for a play buddy.   
  
\- “Now's not a good time, boy..” Lamar sighed with frustration and got to Chop, nudging his collar.   
  
His eyes widened though when he noticed Leo's sister through the window, staring back into her eyes for a second.

 

\- “Leo..?” Lamar shook his head and managed to tear Chop away, getting him to go after the others. Lamar glanced once again at the window before running away.

 

'That was weird.' Jess thought to herself. She saw that guy run away too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Couple hours later, Lamar was back at home. He patted Chop and let him nest onto the couch while he went straight to his bedroom. He couldn't help but think about earlier. The one in the window wasn't Leo. Was that his sister? Lamar sighed and tried to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Jess sat on the couch with all three dogs next to her.

 

She had helped Leo into the shower and was watching tv now, on low volume so she could hear him.

 

Leo is taking a warm shower. He started singing one of his favorite songs too. The song called Elastic Heart.

 

_And another one bites the dust_ _  
_ _But why can I not conquer love?_ _  
_ _And I might've got to be with one_ _  
_ _Why not fight this war without weapons?_ _  
_ _And I want it and I wanted it bad_ _  
_ _But there were so many red flags_ _  
_ _Now another one bites the dust_

_  
And let's be clear, I trust no one_

_  
_ _  
_ _You did not break me_

_  
I'm still fighting for peace_

_  
_ _  
_ _Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart_ _  
_ _But your blade it might be too sharp_ _  
_ _I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_

_  
But I may snap when I move close_

 

_But you won't see me move no more_ _  
_ _Cause I've got an elastic heart_ _  
_ _I've got an elastic heart_

_  
Yeah, I've got an elastic heart_

 

Jess heard him and smiled again at that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar was startled when Chop jumped on the bed, laying down beside Lamar.   
  
\- “Chop, ya scared me shitless!” Lamar hissed but pat Chop with a smile.   
  
\- “Okay boy, ya can sleep there.” Lamar murmured. Chop rested his head onto Lamar's abdomen.

 

Lamar fell asleep, Chop snoring with him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Leo gets out, feeling for the towel. He grabs it and dries his body off. He puts on his clean boxers and dark blue sweatpants.

 

He gets out of there and went into his room, after Cheza walked in, he closed the door. He gets into his bed after that.

 

Leo lays down with Cheza laying next to him. He was hugging her, touching Cheza's fur while he was sleeping now, with a smile. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Coming Over

_ Leo lays down with Cheza laying next to him. He was hugging her, touching Cheza's fur while he was sleeping now, with a smile.  _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_ The Next Day -  _

 

Lamar woke up early in the morning by Chop's needs to get out. He groaned and walked to the door which Chop had scratched to a mess by the years of them being in the house.    
  
\- “Ya should visit uncle Franklin today.” Lamar mumbled to Chop after he let him out. Lamar then made his way in the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine and his stereos. Listening music was his way to deal with everything, mostly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Leo was still snuggled against Cheza. He wakes up, slowly opening his eyes. 

 

He gets up and puts on some clothes. He's gonna stay around the house today so, he chose relaxing clothes. He is wearing a dark gray tank top with black sweatpants now, he's also barefoot again. 

 

He sits on the edge of his bed, hoping Lamar would call. The phone was also near him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lamar sipped his coffee while browsing his phone applications. He had saved Leo's number and address in his phone yesterday, and he kept ‘stumbling on’ to just stare at his contact. Finally he just shrugged and pressed the call button.    
  
\- “Hey Leo, it's Lamar here. We met in the park yesterday.” 

 

Leo pick up the phone, happily. "Hey Lamar. Good morning." he said in a happy voice. 

 

Lamar smiled at his voice.    
  
\- “Mornin’. Did ya sleep good?” Lamar asked with a hum. 

 

"Yeah, I did. You?" Leo asked him. Then, Cheza got close to him. He pets her with a smile. 

 

Cheza barks at the phone. Leo laughed at that. "Also, Cheza says 'hi' to you." 

 

Lamar chuckled and leaned against the kitchen counter.    
  
\- “Yeah, Ah' did. Give her tummy rubs from me.” Lamar said    
  
\- “Wanna’ hang out today?” he asked 

 

Leo rubs Cheza's stomach. "Yeah, wanna come over here to my house?" 

 

\- “Sure, Ah'll be there soon.” Lamar said    
  
\- “Bye now.” he hung up and began to get himself dressed. He then drove to Leo's house. He knocked the door and waited. 

 

Leo got up, he guided himself by touching the walls. Cheza in front of him. He unlocks the door and opens it. 

 

Lamar smiled when the door opened and Leo was there to meet him.    
  
\- “Hey Leo.” Lamar said with a soft tune. 

 

Leo smiled, hearing Lamar's voice. "Hello Lamar, come in." he said then, goes into the living room. He sits down on the couch, Cheza next to him. 

 

Lamar sat next to Leo, making sure that he noticed him.    
  
\- “So, what's up for today?” Lamar asked 

 

"I don't really know. We can talk again. My big sis and mom aren't coming home for awhile so, we'll be alone until then." Leo said to him. 

 

\- “Okay, sounds good.” Lamar said with a smile. 

 

Cheza got into Lamar's lap and starts licking his face. 

 

Lamar chuckled and stroked Cheza's fur.    
  
\- “Hey baby girl~” 

 

Leo lays on his stomach, his head on one of the couch pillows. "Is your dog, Chop I think is his name. Is he fixed?" Leo asked, wondering. 

 

Lamar looked at Leo with a smile.    
  
\- “Fixed?” 

 

"Meaning he can't get female dogs pregnant if he has sex with them." Leo explained to Lamar. 

 

\- “Oh yeah..Nah, he still has his balls with him..” Lamar said 

 

Leo nearly laughed but, didn't. "Then, he's not going near Cheza. I really don't want her to get pregnant right now." 

 

\- “Ah'll make sure of that. He's stayin' with mah homie, Franklin now anyway.” Lamar said with a chuckle. 

 

"Good." Leo said back to him, with another smile. 

 

Cheza lays near Leo now. Leo smiles more, petting her back. 

 

Lamar smiled while looking at them. 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - His Sad Past, A Kiss, & Being Sleepy Together

_Cheza lays near Leo now. Leo smiles more, petting her back._

 

_Lamar smiled while looking at them._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

\- “Leo, can ya sing for me?” Lamar asked

 

"Sure." Leo said, still smiling.

 

He thought of a song for a second then, started singing. The song is Kill 'Em With Kindness.

 

 _The world can be a nasty place_ _  
_ _You know it, I know it, yeah_ _  
_ _We don’t have to fall from grace_ _  
_ _Put down the weapons you fight with_ _  
_ _  
_ _Kill 'em with kindness_ _  
_ _Kill 'em with kindness_ _  
_ _Kill 'em, kill 'em, kill 'em with kindness_ _  
_ _Kill 'em with kindness_ _  
_ _Kill 'em with kindness_ _  
_ _Go ahead, go ahead, go ahead now_ _  
_ _  
_ _We’re running out of time_ _  
_ _Chasing our lies_ _  
_ _Everyday a small piece of you dies_ _  
_ _Always somebody_

_You’re willing to fight, to be right_

_Your lies are bullets_ _  
_ _Your mouth's a gun_ _  
_ _And no war and anger_ _  
_ _Was ever won_ _  
_ _Put out the fire before igniting_ _  
_ _Next time you’re fighting_ _  
_ _  
_ _Kill 'em with kindness_ _  
_ _Kill 'em with kindness_ _  
_ _Kill 'em, kill 'em, kill 'em with kindness_ _  
_ _Kill 'em with kindness_ _  
_ _Kill 'em with kindness_

_Go ahead, go ahead, go ahead now_

 

Lamar listened to him, a smile onto his lips. He closed his eyes and just focused on Leo's voice. He leaned back on the couch, relaxing.   
  
When Leo stopped, Lamar opened his eyes and looked at him.   
  
\- “Beautiful.” Lamar murmured.

 

Leo couldn't stop smiling. "Thanks." he said

 

Lamar chuckled quietly, smiling more just seeing Leo to smile.   
  
\- “Have ya ever been singing for an audience?”

 

"One time..." Leo said in a sad voice.

 

Lamar noticed his sadness, placing his hand on Leo's shoulder.   
  
\- “Ah’ think ya would do great if ya'd do it again.. If ya want to.”

 

Leo looked at Lamar, having a smile. "The way you say I can do things. You remind me of Kai." he said

 

Lamar raised his brows.   
  
\- “Who's Kai?”

 

Leo gets a sad look on his face. "My friend who died before I lost my sight."

 

Lamar rubbed Leo's shoulder, soothingly.   
  
\- “Ah'm sorry..”

 

"It's alright. It's been ten years but, I still think of him."

 

\- “Ya shouldn't even stop thinking about him.” Lamar said   
  
\- “Ah’ mean, it might get ya sad, but he will always be part of your good memories too.” Lamar hummed.

 

"We were only friends for seven months but, it felt like years. He was a lot different from me. He was friendly and outgoing. I was nice too but, I was also shy and quiet. He starts talking to me one day. I use to sing alone and he heard me. He loved my voice, saying that I could sing in front of others and make them happy. I started smiling more and becoming less shy because of him. He was a great guy and caring towards everyone. His eyes and smile had warmth to them. He was also good at guitar." 

 

Lamar listened to him telling about Kai.   
  
\- “Ah’ bet he was awesome.” Lamar said

 

"He was...he got us a place for me to sing at the coffee shop. I was nervous, couldn't stop shaking. But, Kai reassured me that everything would be okay. That I'd do fine. I did, everyone was smiling. Everything was happy until..." Leo said, getting tears in his eyes at the end.

 

Lamar pulled Leo closer to him, comforting him.

 

"My big sis was so happy for me, we were talking. I noticed that Kai smiled at me then, went outside, probably to wait until I was done. I heard a loud crash. I ran out. Kai was laying on the ground, bleeding badly. Some drunk guy hit him with his car. My sister was yelling at the guy and wouldn't let him leave. I walked over to Kai, sat by him. Held him in my arms. I wouldn't leave him." Leo was crying now.

 

Lamar held Leo close to his chest, rubbing his shoulders.   
  
\- “Ya did what ya could. No one could have stop that..”

 

Leo held onto Lamar's shirt, crying harder. "I-I said so many things to him. He wouldn't open his eyes, he wouldn't wake up. He was taken to the hospital but, died there. I didn't get to say g-goodbye. H-he didn't deserve to d-die like that."

 

Lamar hushed him and stroked his hair.   
  
\- “Don't blame yourself about that.. Ah' bet he knew how much ya care about him. No one deserves a death like that, but we can never know what happens. Life goes on, Leo. Kai surely would've wanted ya to do so. And' ya have done it.” Lamar said

 

"It was hell for a year. After I lost my sight, I wouldn't stop having nightmares and I'd cry at night. My sister, Jess was the only one who could calm me down. Tho I wish that I knew or could understand why good people have to die, they always do… But, thank you for calming me down, I feel a little better now." Leo also said to him.

 

Then, Leo slightly smiles again.

 

Lamar looked at Leo, giving him then a tight, longing hug.   
  
\- “Ah'll be here for ya, Leo, Ah' promise.” Lamar murmured.

 

Leo smiled more, getting closer to him, wrapping his arms around Lamar's body, his face in Lamar's neck.

 

Lamar felt goosebumps rise on his skin, blushing. However he wrapped his arms around Leo too, now rubbing circles on his back.

 

Leo felt warmth and comfort from Lamar. He loves that.

 

Cheza was still laying on the couch, looking at them.

 

Lamar smiled, his eyes meeting Cheza. He liked Leo and his dog, and he wanted to be there to protect him from getting more hurt.

 

"You're warm. I like it." Leo said with a kind, sweet smile.

 

Lamar chuckled and stroked Leo's hair one more time.   
  
\- “You're warm too, it's nice to have ya close..”

 

Leo got close to Lamar, their lips inches apart. He felt Lamar's breath against him.

 

Lamar blushed madly, looking at Leo's eyes and lips. His breath hitched before he shyly closed the gap between their lips carefully, pecking Leo's lips.

 

Leo hummed in surprise. He gently touches Lamar's face with one hand as he kisses him back.

 

Lamar cupped Leo's cheek and closed his eyes, kissing him more confidently. After a moment he pulled away, looking at him, but keeping his hand on his cheek.

 

Leo blushes, looking down. "This might surprise you but, that was my first kiss. I haven't been around a lot of people other than my family so, you know."

 

Lamar blinked in surprise, blushing.   
  
\- “Oh.. Well, Ah' hope ya liked it..” Lamar said with a soft tune and circled his thumb on his cheekbone.

 

Leo smiled kind-heartedly. "I loved it. Lamar, I really like you." he said

 

Lamar smiled.   
  
\- “Ah’ really like ya too, Leo..” Lamar hummed and stroked Leo's hair.

 

"Can we be together? Like boyfriends?" Leo shyly asked him.

 

Lamar chuckled and leaned to kiss his cheek.   
  
\- “Of course, Ah' will be yo boyfriend, Leo~”

 

Leo smiles and hugs him again, tightly.

 

Lamar hugged him back and inhaled his scent in.

 

"I wouldn't mind cuddling with you all day." Leo said, almost laughing.

 

Lamar chuckled again.   
  
\- “Ah’ don't mind doin' that now.” Lamar said with a smirk and fell backwards onto his back on the couch, holding Leo onto him.

 

Leo laughed, he still smiled. Cheza moved, laying on the big, soft chair near them. She was still watching them too.

 

Lamar chuckled and made himself comfy. He sighed happily, watching Leo.

 

"I'm not too heavy?" Leo asked with slight sarcasm.

 

\- “Ya light as a feather, doll.” Lamar murmured.

 

Leo tilted his head to the side in a questioning type of way, kinda cutely. "Doll?"

 

\- “Ya cute as a doll, why not to call ya as one?” Lamar brushed Leo's cheek.

 

Leo blushed at that. "I like it." he said then, thought. "But, what do I call you?" he asked in a shy tone of voice again.

 

He puts his head down on Lamar's chest.

 

Lamar kissed his head.   
  
\- “Ya have time to think about that.” Lamar murmured.

 

Leo kept thinking. Then, he tilted his head, blushing again. "Bear?"

 

Lamar blushed a bit, smiling.   
  
\- “Sounds good, doll~”

 

Leo had another smile.

 

"Great, bear~" he said to him.

 

Lamar chuckled and stroked Leo's hair again.

 

Leo snuggled against Lamar again.

 

Lamar sighed and rubbed his back, soothingly. He closed his eyes, relaxing.

 

Leo closes his eyes too, he fell asleep by accident. He feels very happy with Lamar.

 

Lamar noticed Leo's calm breathing and assumed he was sleeping. He opened his eyes for a moment, just to admire the peaceful expression on his face. He then closed his eyes again, just laying there and enjoying Leo's warmth.

 

Leo was sleeping peacefully now.

 

Lamar began to fall asleep as well, snoring quietly. His hands kept a firm grip around Leo even as he was asleep, just like a bear holding its cub.

 

They were asleep together for awhile, after that. 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Sleep Talking and Music

_Lamar noticed Leo's calm breathing and assumed he was sleeping. He opened his eyes for a moment, just to admire the peaceful expression on his face. He then closed his eyes again, just laying there and enjoying Leo's warmth._

 

_Leo was sleeping peacefully now._

 

_Lamar began to fall asleep as well, snoring quietly. His hands kept a firm grip around Leo even as he was asleep, just like a bear holding its cub._

 

_They were asleep together for awhile, after that._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_An hour later -_

 

Lamar was still asleep.

 

Leo wakes up but, still stays there.

 

Lamar mumbled gibberish in his sleep.

 

Leo had good hearing so, he tries to listen to what Lamar's saying.

 

\- “..Don't fuck with me dawg, ya got the weed from us..”

 

'weed?' Leo thought. He's still listening tho.

 

\- “Mhm..yeayeayea Ah' gotcha..”  
  
Lamar blinked his eyes open, waking up. He looked at Leo, yawning.  
  
\- “Oh, hey.. Ah' guess Ah' fell asleep.” he chuckled.  
  
\- “Have ya been awake for long?”

 

"Long enough to know you talk in your sleep." Leo said to him.

 

Lamar grinned.  
  
\- “Oh, didn't know that..” he chuckled.

 

"Yeah, also, are you into drugs?" Leo asked, wondering again.

 

Lamar's face grew red.  
  
\- “Drugs? Psh, nah Ah' don't do 'em..” Lamar spoke honestly. But he didn't tell that he was part of the gang dealing them.

 

"Oh ok." Leo also said then, smiles, hugging him again.

 

Lamar smiled a bit and hugged him back.  
  
\- “What are ya takin' me for? A badass drug dealin' motherfucker?” Lamar joked and chuckled.

 

Leo laughs then, got a little bit serious. "I only asked because you said in your sleep, 'Don't fuck with me dawg, ya got the weed from us..'" he repeated the last part to him.

 

Lamar frowned a bit, chuckling.  
  
\- “Oh.. Well, must've been quite a dream Ah've had..” Lamar smirked  
  
\- “It's nothin' serious, Ah promise.” Lamar murmured

 

"Ok, I believe you." Leo said and he meant it.

 

Lamar smiled and brushed Leo's cheek.  
  
\- “Leo.. what Ah' said 'bout earlier.. About gettin' ya back to sing for an audience.. Ah' think ya could do it, Ah' could take ya to somewhere where ya could sing. If ya want to.” Lamar said

 

"I could try for you." Leo had said with a smile.

 

Lamar smiled again.  
  
\- “And’ if ya don't like it, if Ah' see ya don't like it, Ah'll take ya away.” Lamar murmured.

 

Leo nods his head. "Ok, deal." he said

 

Lamar stroked Leo's hair and sat up, holding Leo so he wouldn't fall. Lamar cupped his cheek and looked at him with a smile.  
  
\- “Ya are beautiful.” Lamar said softly.

 

Leo blushes again. "Thanks."

 

Lamar chuckled quietly and brushed his thumb over Leo's lips. He then pulled Leo gently in small kiss.

 

Leo closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss.

 

Lamar soon pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.  
  
\- “Ah'll keep ya safe, doll~”

 

Leo opens his eyes as he smiled sweetly again. "I hope, my bear~"

 

Lamar smiled again and sighed happily.  
  
\- “So, what do ya wanna' do?” Lamar asked

 

"I don't know. Wanna hear another song? And maybe see what else I can do?" Leo asked him.

 

Lamar nodded eagerly, until he remembered to hum as an answer.  
  
\- “Definitely.” Lamar chuckled

 

"I know just the song. Too bad I don't have Kai's guitar skills but, I have another skill. Follow me." Leo said then, letting go of Lamar and got up.

 

He used his hand to guide himself into another room. Cheza followed him too. The room had a piano in there.

 

Lamar followed him, looking curiously at the piano.  
  
\- “Ah'm excited..” Lamar said with a smirk.

 

Leo sat down in front of the piano and opened it. He touches the keys first. He was good at memorizing things so, he knew where all the keys are. He started playing the piano while singing the song, life is beautiful by sixx am.

 

 _You can't quit until you try_ _  
_ _You can't live until you die_ _  
_ _You can't learn to tell the truth until you learn to lie_ _  
_ _  
_ _Can't breathe until you choke_ _  
_ _You gotta laugh when you're the joke_ _  
_ _There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive_ _  
_ _  
_ _Just open your eyes_ _  
_ _Just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful._ _  
_ _Will you swear on your life,_ _  
_ _That no one will cry at my funeral?_ _  
_ _  
_ _I know some things that you don't_ _  
_ _I've done things that you won't_ _  
_ _There's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home_ _  
_ _  
_ _I was waiting for my hearse_ _  
_ _What came next was so much worse_ _  
_ _It took a funeral to make me feel alive_ _  
_ _  
_ _Just open your eyes_ _  
_ _Just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful._ _  
_ _Will you swear on your life,_ _  
_ _That no one will cry at my funeral?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Alive,_ _  
_ _Just open your eyes_ _  
_ _Just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful_ _  
_ _Will you swear on your life,_

_That no one will cry at my funeral?_

_Just open your eyes_ _  
_ _Just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful_ _  
_ _Will you swear on your life,_

_That no one will cry at my funeral?_

 

Lamar was left awestruck again, following Leo's fingers, listening to him playing and singing. He was like in a trance, until the song ended once again.  
  
\- “Wow..” Lamar sighed quietly. He smiled and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder.

 

Leo smiled again. "Jess taught me how to play and I learned how to memorize the keys on the piano by myself." he also said.

 

\- “That's amazing.” Lamar said, smiling.  
  
\- “Ah'm not good in much of anythin'. Frank even takes care of Chop most of the time!” Lamar chuckled

 

Leo laughed at that. "Everyone's good at something, Lamar."

 

Lamar chuckled, after that.  
  
\- “Okay then, doll.”

 

Leo had a smile as he grabs Lamar's hand, putting his hand there, entangling his fingers with Lamar's.

 

Lamar smiled and squeezed his hand, gently.

 

"So, when do I get to meet your friend, Franklin?" Leo asked

 

Lamar raised his brows.  
  
\- “Ya wanna meet 'him? Ah can call 'him anytime Ah want.” Lamar chuckled.

 

"I wanna meet him now then." Leo said with a slight smirk, looking at Lamar or trying to.

 

Lamar smirked back to him.  
  
\- “A'ight, Ah'll call 'him..” Lamar murmured.  
  
\- “Do ya want 'him here or shall we go to 'him?” Lamar asked

 

"We can go there. Tho Cheza gonna stay here because of your dog. You can be my eyes for a little while." Leo said back to Lamar.

 

\- “Are ya sure it's alright?” Lamar asked, worrying.

 

Leo heard his worried tone of voice. "Yes, I'm sure. She'll be fine. Trust me. I'm gonna go change now while you call him." He had that smile to reassure Lamar.

 

He gets up and walks out, his hand on the walls as he walked to his room.

 

Lamar sighed with a smile.  
  
\- “Okay, be careful.” Lamar said and picked his phone up.  
  
\- “..Hey homie! Ah' want ya to meet someone, ya home?”  
  
\- “..Sup homie! A'ight dawg, ya comin' here? Are ya sure this one's a good fella'? Ah don't want any shit blowin' in mah house!”  
  
\- “Ah'm sure homie, ya'll like this guy, trust me!”  
  
\- “How am Ah' supposed to trust ya, dawg? Whatever, Ah'm home now, walked Chop a bit.. He's gettin' fat cus ya feed 'him all the time and' won't bother to walk 'him properly!”

 

\- “Nigga’ don't blame me for makin' Chop fat! He has a choice!”  
  
\- “Nigga’ that's not how it works!”  
  
\- “Whatever, see ya in a minute!”  
  
Lamar hung up with a sigh and went in the living room.

 

Leo got into the room, hearing the phone conversation slightly. He laughs quietly then, grabs some clothes. He takes off the clothes he's wearing then, puts on the other ones. He is wearing a dark blue, long sleeved shirt with a black, unzipped jacket and black jeans. He also puts on socks and his black timb boots.

 

He goes out into the living room.

 

"I'm here." Leo also said to Lamar.

 

Cheza walked up to him. He heard this and kneels down, touching her soft fur. "I'II be back, Cheza. Don't worry about me. Stay here. Love ya." he said to her and stands up again.

 

Lamar looked at Leo, smiling and walking to him. He patted Cheza's back slightly.  
  
\- “Ah'll bring yo boy back in one piece, promise.” Lamar murmured to the dog. 

  
\- “Ready to go?” Lamar asked from Leo, standing close to him.

 

"Yeah, let's go."

 

Cheza lays on the couch again and watches them leave.

 

They walked outside, getting to Lamar's vehicle.

 

Lamar guided Leo in his white van. It wasn't very cozy car, the smell of cigarette and weed stuck in it. He tugged Leo's seatbelt on, kissing his cheek. He closed his door and got onto the driver's seat.  
  
\- “It's about a ten minute drive there.” Lamar said and started the engine. 

 

"Ok, I can wait." Leo said with a smile. He leaned his back against his seat, he closes his eyes, resting.

 

He was also humming a song.

 

Lamar enjoyed Leo's voice, driving to Franklin's house in Vinewood Hills. 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Hanging Out

_Cheza lays on the couch again and watches them leave._

 

_They walked outside, getting to Lamar's vehicle._

 

_Lamar guided Leo in his white van. It wasn't very cozy car, the smell of cigarette and weed stuck in it. He tugged Leo's seatbelt on, kissing his cheek. He closed his door and got onto the driver's seat._

  
_\- “It's about a ten minute drive there.” Lamar said and started the engine._

 

_"Ok, I can wait." Leo said with a smile. He leaned his back against his seat, he closes his eyes, resting._

 

_He was also humming a song._

 

_Lamar enjoyed Leo's voice, driving to Franklin's house in Vinewood Hills._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

\- “Alright, we're here.” Lamar murmured. Franklin opened the door, waiting for them. Lamar helped Leo out of the car and held his hand.  
  
\- “Sup!” Lamar chuckled to Franklin.  
  
\- “Hey homie! This the new guy?” Franklin asked and Lamar nodded, walking with him to Frank.  
  
\- “This is Leo.” Lamar said to Franklin. Frank looked at them oddly by the hand holding, but he noticed from Leo's eyes why it was like that. Or so he thought.

 

Leo heard Franklin's voice. "Nice to meet you, Franklin." he said as he lets go of Lamar's hand and reaches his hand out for Franklin to shake.

 

Franklin smiled and took Leo's hand firmly, shaking it before letting go.  
  
\- “Ah’ hope Lamar has been actin' nicely with ya.” Franklin joked. Lamar huffed. 

  
\- “Man, what's that supposed to mean?!”  
  
Franklin shook his head with a grin and stepped aside from the doorway.  
  
\- “Come in Leo, watch for the doorstep.” Franklin said, keeping the door open for them.

 

Leo took Lamar's hand again. They were holding hands again. Tho Leo was slightly confused. "What do you mean? Lamar's always nice around me." he said

 

Lamar helped Leo in, guiding him to sit on the couch. Franklin laughed, grabbing beers from the fridge, opening them on the kitchen counter.  
  
\- “Lamar can be a douche quite often-”  
  
\- “Hey!”  
  
\- “-but good that he has been nice to ya.” Franklin said and walked in the living room, giving Lamar a beer.  
  
\- “Do ya drink beer, Leo?” Franklin asked, sipping his own.

 

Leo felt off about that. "No. I don't drink." he said to Franklin.

 

Franklin set the beer on the table.  
  
\- “A'ight, make yourself comfy, dawg. So, where did ya and' Lamar meet?” Franklin asked and sipped his beer again. Lamar looked at his beer with hesitation, taking a sip before setting his beer on the table too. Franklin took a note on that, frowning at Lamar.

 

"We met at the park. I was sitting under a tree with my dog, Cheza." Leo said

 

\- “He has an amazing voice, he was singin'.” Lamar said. Franklin drank his beer.  
  
\- “Cool, ya don't seem too bad of a dawg, Leo.” Franklin said  
  
There was a scratching noise at the glass door. Chop had noticed the visitors. Franklin groaned.  
  
\- “Chop! Stop scratching the glass boy!” Franklin yelled. Lamar looked at Leo.  
  
\- “Wanna’ meet Chop? He's a rottweiler, and quite a rough goofball.”

 

"Sure. I'd like to meet him." Leo also said, with another smile.

 

Leo loved dogs. His family had four dogs but, now only three.

 

Franklin looked at Lamar who nodded with a smile. Franklin let Chop in, holding his collar when he was about to dash over to the couch. Chop barked at the new face, growling.  
  
\- “It's fine, Chop! Leo's a nice guy.” Franklin said and let him go when he had calmed down a bit. Chop wagged his shortened tail, sniffling Leo in excitement.

 

Leo slightly laughed again. "So, you're Chop. I've heard about you." he said, smiling.

 

Chop licked Leo's hands and tried to get attention. He tried to jump on Leo, but Lamar stopped him. He gave Chop rubs on his back.  
  
\- “Hey boy, missed me much?” Lamar chuckled.  
  
\- “He loves swimmin' in the pool, in the backyard, wets mah floors when Ah' don't notice that.” Franklin grinned.

 

Leo was smiling more. He reaches out and pets Chop a little too.

 

Chop whined a bit, liking the attention he got. After a while he laid down on Leo's feet. Lamar watched Leo's happy expression, smiling. Franklin frowned again, bit confused of how close Lamar seemed to be with Leo.  
  
\- “..Ya two a thing or somethin'?” he asked

 

Leo wanted to say 'yes' but, he's gonna let Lamar say it. He smiles again. "I'II let Lamar say." he said 

 

Lamar's face grew red. He stared back to Franklin's eyes which seemed the size as plates.  
  
\- “Y-yeah, Ah' have a thing with dis cutie..” Lamar said, squeezing Leo's hand. Franklin's face painted slightly pink too.  
  
\- “What? Man.. Ah' didn't expect ya to find yo gayness that fast! Though, Ah' don't mind.” Franklin chuckled. Lamar winced.  
  
\- “What do ya mean dawg?! Ya known dis?!”  
  
\- “C'mon it's obvious homie!”  
  
\- “..Whatever.”

 

Leo was laughing now as he was also covering his mouth, from the laughter.

 

Both Franklin and Lamar smiled to Leo.  
  
\- “Leo, make sure Lamar won't act like an ass with ya. To me ya seem like a great guy.” Franklin admitted. Lamar glared at Franklin but he only smirked.

 

Leo hugs Lamar, wrapping his arms around him. He rested his head on Lamar's shoulder.

 

"I'm pretty sure that he won't." Leo said

 

Lamar blushed by his affection, smiling to him. Franklin hummed as an answer.  
  
\- “And’ if ya get in trouble, don't be afraid to call me or Lamar.” Franklin said

 

Leo kept his smile as he nods his head, hearing what Franklin said.

 

Lamar smiled too.  
  
\- “..Well, Ah'm gonna' hit the gym downstairs, get yourself comfy, stay for how long ya like.” Franklin said, going right after.

 

“He's nice, seems like a great friend too.” Leo said to Lamar.

 

Leo lays down, putting his head in Lamar's lap. "Want a song, my love bear~?" he asked Lamar.

 

\- “Uh huh.” Lamar said softly and stroked Leo's hair.

 

Leo smiled at him then, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He started singing another one of his favorite songs, Soap by Melanie Martinez.

 

 _Think I just remembered something_ _  
_ _I think I left the faucet running_ _  
_ _Now my words are filling up the tub_ _  
_ _Darling, you're just soaking in it_ _  
_ _But I know you'll get out the minute_ _  
_ _You notice all your fingers pruning up_ _  
_ _  
_ _I'm tired of being careful, gentle, trying to keep the water warm_ _  
_ _Let me under your skin_ _  
_ _Uh-oh, there it goes, I said too much, it overflowed_ _  
_ _Why do I always spill?_ _  
_ _  
_ _I feel it coming out my throat_ _  
_ _Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap_ _  
_ _God, I wish I never spoke_ _  
_ _Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap_ _  
_ _  
_ _I feel it coming out my throat_ _  
_ _Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap_ _  
_ _God, I wish I'd never spoke_ _  
_ _Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap_ _  
_ _  
_ _Think I got myself in trouble_ _  
_ _So I fill the bath with bubbles_ _  
_ _Then I'll put the towels all away_ _  
_ _Should've never said the word "love"_ _  
_ _Threw a toaster in the bathtub_ _  
_ _I'm sick of all the games I have to play_ _  
_ _  
_ _I'm tired of being careful, gentle, trying to keep the water warm_ _  
_ _Let me under your skin_ _  
_ _Uh-oh, there it goes, I said too much, it overflowed_ _  
_ _Why do I always spill?_ _  
_ _  
_ _I feel it coming out my throat_ _  
_ _Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap_ _  
_ _God, I wish I never spoke_ _  
_ _Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap_ _  
_ _  
_ _I feel it coming out my throat_ _  
_ _Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap_ _  
_ _God, I wish I'd never spoke_  
_Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap_

 

Lamar waited him to finish, listening to Leo's sweet voice. He then leaned to kiss his forehead.  
  
\- “Beautiful.” he said again. He thought he'd repeat it as many times as needed to make him know he was, and his voice was.

 

Leo just smiles again. "You love to repeat that, don't ya." he said to him.

 

Lamar chuckled.  
  
\- “Ah'm just tellin' the truth, doll.” Lamar murmured.

 

"I know that, silly bear~"

 

Lamar blushed and stroked Leo's hair again.  
  
\- “Why are you so adorable..” Lamar hummed.

 

"I don't know why everyone thinks I'm adorable and cute." Leo also said

 

Lamar smiled and brushed his cheek.  
  
\- “That damn face.. and your laugh.. The way you can write and play piano, and sing.. Ya are starting to seem just perfect.” Lamar murmured.

 

Leo blushed at that. "Thanks, you're sweet, Lamar." he said to him again.

 

Lamar sighed happily and leaned his head back, against the couch. He stared at the ceiling lazily.  

Leo snuggled against Lamar as he closed his eyes, he rested again.

 

Lamar played with his hair lazily, just loving the feeling of him around.

 

Leo had a sleepy smile, his eyes still closed.

 

Chop had started snoring on the floor quite loudly, snapping Lamar from his staring.  
  
\- “Quit it Chop, ya disturb our doll here.” Lamar said quietly, smirking.

 

Leo playfully pushed him with a small smirk.

 

Lamar grunted softly and smirked back.  
  
\- “Whaat~?” Lamar asked.

 

"Nothing, I'm sleepy." Leo said in a slightly tired voice.

 

\- “Want me to get you home?” Lamar asked

 

"No." Leo also said to him, in a stubborn way. "I wanna stay."

 

Lamar chuckled quietly, finding his attitude bit funny.  
  
\- “A'ight then.” he murmured and kept stroking his hair, soothingly.

 

Leo grabs Lamar's shirt, holding it. He's basically using Lamar as a pillow now. He closes his eyes again.

 

Lamar smiled, watching him. Few moments later, he closed his eyes too.

 

Leo was sleeping now again. He likes to nap a lot.

 

Lamar couldn't really sleep if he wasn't tired or sleepy. But he could use his time to just think and rest without being too much bored by that.

 

Leo opens his eyes. "Sorry, I fell asleep. I like napping." he also said to Lamar.

 

Lamar snapped out of his thoughts when Leo woke up and spoke. He looked down at him with a smile and brought his hand to caress Leo's cheek.  
  
\- “It's okay, doll~” Lamar said  
  
\- “Gives me a free ticket for being close to ya.” Lamar smirked.

 

Leo had a smile. "I like being close to you too."

 

Lamar hummed with a happy sigh. He listened Franklin going from the gym to shower downstairs.

 

Leo wraps his arms around Lamar's stomach. "Am I being too clingy?" he asked, almost laughing.

 

Lamar chuckled and stroked Leo's hair.  
  
\- “Nah, Ah' like it.” Lamar said

 

"Like you like to touch my hair a lot?" Leo asked, slightly smirking.

 

\- “It's fluffy!” Lamar laughed.

 

Leo laughs too.

 

Lamar smirked and lifted Leo on his lap. He hugged him tight and smelled his hair.  
  
\- “Yo hair smells good too.” he hummed

 

"You also smell good." Leo said

 

\- “Mh-hm~” Lamar hummed and pecked Leo's neck before burying his face into Leo's neck.

 

Leo blushes at that.

 

"You're like a big teddy bear, Lamar. So warm, soft, fun to cuddle with, and really comfy." he said

 

Lamar smiled and chuckled deeply, before placing small kisses across his jawline to his chin. He then pulled away, cupping his face and looking at him.

 

"What?" Leo asked, wondering again.

 

Lamar smirked and sighed.  
  
\- “Ah'm just gettin' drunk by ya.. Ya are so sweet, Ah' could keep kissin' ya all day and night.” Lamar murmured.

 

Leo blushed again. "Interesting. I love cuddling. You love kisses."

 

Lamar blushed too, smiling.  
  
\- “Sounds like a good combo.” Lamar chuckled.

 

"Yeah, it is." Leo said, smiling more.

 

Lamar pecked Leo's cheek gently, moving to the corner of his mouth and then to his lips, smiling.

 

Leo lets him, giving a loving smile to Lamar too.

 

Before Lamar pulled away, he began to tickle Leo's sides. He began to smirk when he did.

 

"No! Lamar! Don't you dare!" Leo said, loudly, holding in his laughter.

 

Lamar began to laugh as well, stopping the tickling and soothing his sides with his palms.

 

Leo smiled, kissing Lamar on the lips then, after a few seconds, pulls back.

 

Lamar smiled at the kiss, looking at him.  
  
Franklin walked upstairs, carrying his towel on his shoulder, he wore camouflage shorts.  
  
\- “Oh, hey lovey doveys.” Franklin smirked.

 

Leo heard Franklin's voice again. He wraps his arms around Lamar's shoulders.

 

Lamar blushed by Franklin's words, then looking at him. He wrapped his arms around Leo's waist with a smile. Franklin cranked his neck side to side and sat down with a sigh.  
  
\- “So Lamar, when will ya take Chop back?” Franklin asked. Lamar shrugged a bit.  
  
\- “Not tonight at least, but Ah' promise soon.” Lamar answered. Franklin hummed.  
  
\- “Like ya see, Leo, we have dis Chop's common custody goin' on.” Franklin said with a smirk.

 

Leo was listening but, didn't say anything. He moved his arms around Lamar's body again instead, putting his face in Lamar's neck. He's making the 'cuddle with me, bear' look.

 

Franklin chuckled, looking at them.  
  
Lamar blushed and held Leo close to him.  
  
\- “Ya can stay over if ya like.” Franklin said with a smirk.

 

"Well, I'm not moving. I'm sleepy and wanna cuddle with Lamar." Leo said

 

Franklin chuckled again and switched on the TV. He took a cold beer from the fridge.

 

Leo started falling asleep, snuggled against Lamar again.

 

Lamar holds Leo close while talking with Franklin now and then, also watching TV.

 

Leo was asleep now, napping.

 

Lamar kissed Leo's head, gently and watched him sleeping.

 

Leo was still sleeping, happily and peacefully. 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - Food & Nice Night

_ Leo started falling asleep, snuggled against Lamar again.  _

 

_ Lamar holds Leo close while talking with Franklin now and then, also watching TV.  _

 

_ Leo was asleep now, napping.  _

 

_ Lamar kissed Leo's head, gently and watched him sleeping.  _

 

_ Leo was still sleeping, happily and peacefully.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar sighed, noticing it was getting late.    
  
\- “Ah’ think Ah' need to take Leo home. He lives with his parents.” Lamar said and looked at Franklin. 

 

Franklin nodded.    
  
\- “How old is he?” Franklin asked.   
  
\- “24.” Lamar answered. He got up from the couch, holding Leo in his arms.    
  
\- “Doll, we leavin'.” Lamar whispered to Leo. He looked at Franklin who smiled and opened the front door for them. 

 

Leo heard him, slowly opening his eyes. 

  
Lamar looked down at him. Franklin opened the car door and Lamar seated Leo down. He put the seatbelt for him again. 

 

Leo kept his eyes open. 

 

Lamar said 'goodbyes' to Frank and got in the car. He started the engine and left the yard. 

 

Leo rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "Did I fall asleep again?" he asked Lamar. 

 

Lamar reached Leo's hand, squeezing it, gently.    
  
\- “Yeah, Ah' decided it was time to get you home.” Lamar said 

 

"Man, then, you're gonna leave. I wanna stay with you, forever." Leo said, kinda sleepy. 

 

Lamar chuckled quietly and sighed.    
  
\- “Ah’ will come back, don't worry.” Lamar murmured. 

 

Leo smiles at that. "Ok." 

 

\- “Ya need some real rest, prince.” Lamar chuckled and circled his thumb on Leo's palm.    
  
He got at Leo's house, stopping the car.    
  
\- “Ah'll lead ya in.” Lamar said    
  
Leo nods his head. They got out, Leo holding Lamar's hand as they walked over and went inside the house. No one was there. 

 

Cheza walks over, she's very happy to see them.    
  
Lamar guided him in the house, he patted Cheza's head when she came to them. 

 

Leo pulls Lamar closer and kissed him on the lips. 

 

Lamar hummed in the kiss and pulled Leo closer to him by his waist. He cupped his cheek and pulled away, smiling. 

 

Leo smiled at him again. 

 

\- “Will ya be okay here?” Lamar asked, caressing his cheek. 

 

"I'II be fine. Tho my sister and mother should've been here by now. Maybe they left a note?" Leo said, mostly to himself. 

 

He went into the kitchen and felt a piece of paper on the refrigerator door. He grabs it and walked back to Lamar. The note said something but, Leo couldn't see it to read it. 

 

"Can you read it to me, Lamar?" Leo asked 

 

_ 'Leo and Jessie, your uncle has gotten hurt badly. He's in the hospital right now with me and your aunt. He'll be fine but, I'II be away for a few days. Jess will take care of you while I'm gone, Leo. Love you both. - Mom'  _

 

Lamar took the note Leo had got. He looked back and forth at the note then, Leo before starting to read it out loud.    
  
\- “... Jess will take care of you while I'm gone, Leo. Love you both - Mom.”    
  
Lamar finished, sighing.   
  
\- “Damn, Ah'm sorry, Leo..” 

 

Leo crossed his arms. "Where's Jess? Her dogs are gone too." he said, worried. He sighed sadly and sat down on the ground. 

 

Cheza sits in front of Leo, she tries to comfort him. Leo pets her head, still sad tho. 

 

Lamar kneeled down beside him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.    
  
\- “Can ya call her?” Lamar asked softly.    
  
\- “Ah'll stay here, for ya..” 

 

"I can try." 

 

Leo tries to call her but, no answer. "She always picks up. Maybe her phone is dead. Anyway, thanks. You really don't have to stay..." 

 

Lamar took Leo's hand.    
  
\- “Ah’ wanna' make sure ya will be fine..” 

 

"Ok. I'm hungry. Do you like macaroni and cheese? I think we have leftovers of it in the fridge." Leo also said to him, with a smile. 

 

Lamar hummed and got up, helping Leo up too.    
  
\- “Ah’ love that.” Lamar chuckled again. 

 

Leo smiled more now, walking into the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator. 

 

Lamar walked with him, having his arm around Leo's waist.    
  
\- “Need help?” Lamar asked 

 

"Sure. All you have to do is find the bowl of it in the fridge and warm it up in the microwave. Simple enough." Leo said to him, laughing at the end. 

 

Lamar chuckled.    
  
\- “Alright then.” he murmured and kissed Leo's cheek before humming and looking for the leftover bowl. He took one bowl out, checking it and succeeding with ‘the operation mac n cheese’. Lamar put the bowl, heating it, in the microwave. 

 

Leo reaches in one of the jars and grabs one dog treat. He gives it to Cheza. She starts biting and chewing on it. He had another smile then, washes his hands in the sink. 

 

The microwave blings and Lamar takes the bowl out. He sets it onto the table. He starts to look for plates, glasses, and forks for them, managing to find and put them on the table. 

 

Leo sits down at the table, smiling. 

 

Lamar hummed some melody while serving a plateful of mac n cheese for Leo. He set the plate in front of him with a fork and glass of water.    
  
\- “There ya go.” Lamar murmured. 

 

"Thanks." Leo said then, started eating as he smiles. 

 

Lamar was fiddling a fork in his hand, smirking and snitching one macaroni here and there from Leo's plate. 

 

"I can hear you taking some from my plate, Lamar. I'm blind, not deaf." Leo said to him.    
  
Lamar chuckled evilly.    
  
\- “Ah'm not that hungry but seein' ya eat make me wanna' eat too.. So Ah'll ‘borrow’ some from yo plate!” 

 

Leo playfully rolled his eyes. "So evil. It's not borrowing when it disappears in your stomach, smartass." he said with sarcasm. 

 

Lamar chuckled and put his fork down.    
  
\- “Eat now before I starve ya to death.” Lamar grinned. 

 

Leo gave him a slight dark look as he stabs his knife near Lamar's hand. "Don't touch my food." he said, warning him. 

 

Lamar startled a bit, looking at him, nervously.    
  
\- “Ah’ won't, Ah' won't! This is the last time.” Lamar said, raising his hands up.    
  
Leo snickered evilly with a smile then, started eating again. He was happy now. 

 

Lamar let him eat at peace, just watching him being happy. 

 

Leo finished his food, the plate is empty too. 

 

\- “Want some more?” Lamar asked when Leo's plate was empty. 

 

"Nah, I'm full now." Leo said back to him, wiping his mouth. 

 

"Wanna cuddle again?" Leo also asked, with an adorable smile that he knew Lamar couldn't resist. 

 

Lamar smiled at that.    
  
\- “Sure.” he said and got up, kissing his cheek.    
  
\- “Ah'll just do the dishes quickly.” Lamar murmured. 

 

Leo still had a smile. "Ok, I'II wait for you here." 

 

Lamar hummed and picked up the dishes. He didn't take for too long while washing and drying the dishes. He put them in the shelves.    
  
Lamar then walked to Leo, wrapping his arms around him from behind.    
  
\- “Ready for more cuddles?” he asked 

 

Leo nods his head, smiling. 

 


End file.
